


First One's Village

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimmadora - Freeform, Lesbian, im 21 and single so i write fanfics, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: I have a 30 day challenge and decided to start since I'm currently out of work and waiting for school to start back up. This is day 1, Holding Hands





	First One's Village

"Where are we?" Adora shivered, scared of the dark town, tough she would never admit it. It was just like when they went to the small outpost to figure out why they couldn't contact them. Here, they were just looking to find some technology that the First One's had left. Bow had been trying to figure out how to incorporate the technology into their own, but was in need of more material.

And here they were, looking for the tech in a strange abandoned town in the middle of the Whispering Woods in the middle of the night. And by they, it was just Adora and Glimmer, as Bow was too busy working on the strange tech.

"It's that village." Glimmer's voice shook as she spoke, but Adora didn't notice, too busy being scared herself. "Come on, the sooner we find this, the sooner we can get out of here."

Adora nodded, taking a few steps forward with the shorter girl behind her. She was brave, for the most part.

It was a quiet place, almost too quiet. She continued exploring, glad that Glimmer was there with her as she walked. No wind blew in this little area of the woods, no voices spoke out. There were no leaves to crunch beneath their feet and no pavement to create the sound of footsteps. It was definitely too quiet in this town.

"Hey, Adora."

A voice. There was no sign of her, but it was Catra's voice. The same voice as the Catra who was sucked into the portal.

Adora jumped, looking around, the Sword of Protection in her hand. 

There was no one. In most cases, she would have been relieved, but no one being around her meant that there was no Glimmer. And with Glimmer not there, she was alone in this terrifying place.

The warrior nervously shifted, becoming extremely terrified that she was alone, that she had lost Glimmer, that she had lost the Queen of Bright Moon.

"Glimmer!" The Princess of Power's voice shook as she called out for her friend. "Glimmer!"

Adora kept calling her name until her voice started cracking, tears streaming down her face. This was it. This was Adora giving up. She sat down on a bench, a bench that was more of a mossy log, and held her head in her hands. 

Adora was in that position for what seemed like hours, her eyes running dry, her voice just about gone. Trying to shake it off, she got up, weakly, and started to search for the technology that she had come for. 

She moved forward, moving into a small dwelling, something she would consider more of a shed than a house. There were stone mannequins sitting around a stone table, pebbles and rocks on what Adora would say were plates. "Stay brave, Adora," she whispered to herself. She wasn't brave right now. She was terrified. She was more scared now than she was when Shadow Weaver got angry at both her and Catra, the room going completely dark. At least when that had happened, there were two of them. Right now, it was just her.

She couldn't find her voice to scream, and if she had managed to, the crying had probably forced her voice to be lost.

She ran out of the little shack, not watching where she was going. Which was probably a bad idea, as she bumped into something that was moving at the same speed in her direction. 

Adora fell backwards, a silent breath of air escaping from her lips. She heard a grunt coming from whatever ran into her, but ignored it, rubbing her head to help alleviate the pain.

"Adora!" Glimmer looked up and smiled before frowning. The princess couldn't hear herself speak and was confused by it, though she was ecstatic that she had finally found her friend.

The former Horde leader tackled the girl, embracing her with the vigor of a bear. 

With the taller girl on top of the other, a bright light shone through the grass, leading up to one of the taller buildings. Adora slid off of Glimmer in awe, watching the bright lights before standing up. The warrior grabbed the other's hand, pulling her up and running into the First One's temple.

This was the easy part now. Right in front of them was a small disc that held secrets of the people who had inhabited this village in the past. Adora grasped it, her voice suddenly coming back to her.

"Glimmer, don't let go of my hand until we leave the forest." Adora smiled at the shorter girl, her eyes sparkling with a deep love.

"You won't be needing to worry about that, because, right now, I think we should run."

The temple, as most of the First One's temples did, started to collapse in on itself. With a reassuring squeeze, Adora started running, the purple-haired girl following. The princesses could hear the screeches of the elementals behing them, the tapping sound of their legs on the stone growing louder. 

Thankfully, they had made it out of the collapsing temple, the stones collapsing behind them. But the creatures behind them were still there. 

Reluctantly, Adora let go of her best friend's hand, pulling a sword from her back and shouting five magical words. "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Suddenly, the girl transformed, her hair growing longer and her body growing longer, armor changing with a magnificent red cape flowing behind her.

During the transformation, Glimmer prepared her fists, a purple glitter now surrounding them. The two friends were prepared as the two worm-like creatures smashed out of the ground.

Glimmer decided to go for one of the creatures, using her powers and punching the creature's eye, slowing it down just a little. The elemental didn't care for this, as it shot out its web-like saliva, capturing the pink princess. Of course, the princess screamed.

Upon hearing the scream, Adora stabbed the elemental she was fighting, the creaure falling to the ground as she moved onto the one that was currently attempting to kill her friend.

With all of the power she could muster, the warrior known as She-Ra slashed the elemental to pieces, saving her friend from the nightmare that she was facing.

Putting the sword back onto her back and transforming back into Adora, the girl grabbed her friend's hand, helping her up and clearing the webbing off of her.

"Let's go home, Glimmer," the former enemy spoke with a soft voice, taking the other's hand in her own and heading back to Bright Moon.

The entire walk back, neither of them noticed how red the other's faces were, and how deep their love was growing.


End file.
